His Secret
by shadowpanda101
Summary: Everyone has their secrets, what about Reed?


Finally, I got to write a fic about Reed!

Two things inspired me to write this, one was the song "Replay" by IYAZ and the other was my friend redcloudedleopard.

Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes

* * *

The cerulean lights glowed throughout the entire lab, illumining its single occupant. Reed starred critically at the transparent screen, focusing only on the formulas and equations that enveloped its surface.

"That's not right!" the brown and white haired scientist shouted. For the past few hours, Reed had been having difficulty with his latest experiment. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples in frustration, he was tired and had been working last night and most of today. He sighed and gently pushed the screen aside. He placed his right hand on the space next to his chair.

"Hand signature, approved. Richards, Reed." H.E.R.B.I.E. replied in its usual robotic voice. The spot that had once held Reed's hand had been lifted to reveal a secret compartment. In the compartment was a single object, a black violin case.

Reed got out of his chair and crouched down to the space. He removed the case from its holder and unlatched it. Inside, the violin was well polished and, aside from a few scratches, looked brand new. The leader of the Fantastic Four placed the stringed instrument next to his chair and removed the other object that occupied the case, a single picture. In the picture was a woman with a small boy. The woman looked about mid thirties. She had her long, chocolate-colored hair in a ponytail and was wearing a simple pink dress. Her topaz eyes held a sweet and warm expression. The boy looked about five or six years old and was wearing a white polo shirt with khaki shorts. His hair and eye color were similar to the woman's. A huge grin was placed on his face.

"Hi Mom." Reed whispered to himself. He brushed his fingers across the woman's face to remove a small speck of dirt. Evelyn Richards had died in a car wreck when Reed was only eight years old. She left her son with three gifts, her prized violin, a beloved picture of the two together, and a composition that she created herself but had only shown it to Reed. Shortly after her death, Reed had practiced the song until he knew it by heart.

Reed placed the picture on the desk next to his chair and grabbed the instrument. He placed his chin on the chinrest, positioned his fingers and the bow in their proper places, and started playing. The composition started out slowly, with long, dragged out notes, but then quickly gained speed, forming faster and shorter notes.

While he was playing, Reed could only think about his beloved mother and all of the wonderful moments they had together during his childhood. Living with her was the only time he had ever felt like a kid. The lessons, the games, the happiness, they all dived into his skull as the notes flew across the lab. They occupied his mind so much that he didn't even notice the tears that had started pouring out of his eyes.

At the song's conclusion, Reed placed the violin down and grabbed the picture once more. "I miss you." He whispered to the picture. He kissed his pointer and middle finger and placed them on the picture. He put the picture and the violin back in the case and placed it in its holder. The fake top slid back over the case, hiding it from the world once again.

"That's it!" Reed exclaimed as he sat back down in his chair and placed the screen in front of him, and the scientist continued his work, with the only evidence that he had even stopped was his changed expression and the tear stains that covered his face.

_/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/_

Downstairs, Susan, Johnny, and Ben stood beside the door that led to the lab's elevator. "He's finished." Sue sighed with disappointment.

"Finally, I thought it would never end!" Johnny shouted. Sue slapped him on the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Insulting Reed. That song was beautiful and you know it Johnny."

"When do you think Stretch'll tell us about him playing the violin?" Ben asked.

"I don't know. He might tell us if we give him time," Sue replied, "but for now, we'll let him keep his secret." With that said, the three members of the Fantastic Four trailed back into the living room.

* * *

Read and Review!


End file.
